As such a liquid crystal panel, the present inventors have proposed what is known as multi-pixel driving (referred to also as “area coverage modulation display”, “area coverage modulation driving” or “multi-pixel display”) techniques in, for example, WO2006/098449 (International Publication WO06/098449 pamphlet (Patent Document 1)), etc.
In such a liquid crystal panel, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix pattern having rows and columns. With this technique, two subordinate pixels for making the effective voltages to be applied to the liquid crystal layer different from each other are provided within one pixel. A different storage capacitor is provided for each subordinate pixel. A vibration voltage is applied to the storage capacitor. With such multi-pixel driving, brightness/darkness is determined for each subordinate pixel by inverting the polarity of the voltage supplied to the storage capacitor.
In this case, the storage capacitors of the subordinate pixels are connected to a plurality of storage capacitor lines (referred to also as “Cs bus lines”, etc.) routed in the row direction, for example. The storage capacitor lines are connected to stem lines (referred to also as “Cs stem lines”) routed on both sides in the row direction. Then, control signals are sent to the storage capacitors through the stem lines and the storage capacitor lines.
The publication states that waveform rounding (rounding of waveforms) occurs, due to electric resistance, etc., for control signals of the storage capacitors (e.g., WO2006/098449, Paragraphs 0120-0121). For the problem of the waveform rounding, the publication discloses that it is improved by increasing the vibration frequency of the control signals given to the storage capacitor lines.